Patrol
by Saya the Ninja Cat
Summary: Raph and Mikey paired up for patrol. But they can't get any action, and Mikey gets- pause for effect-  BORED! Please read! It's not that long!


Here it is! Mikey and Raph are on patrol together, but can't seem to get any action! Then, Mikey gets BORED! *gasp* I hope you like it. No cussing in this one. Just a happy tale about brothers having fun or something.

This is for my DEAR friend, cndrow! She's the awesomest person in the world! And this is dedicated to her because I love her and I hope she likes it!

Feel free to ask me to write something for you too, btw. I enjoy requests!

And I don't own nothin'. So if any creepy lawyers with glasses and briefcases come over and try to sue me for something, HAHA you CAN'T! Cause I don't claim rights to any of this. So leave me alone! Lol. *uses army of the undead to scary away creepy lawyers*

* * *

Patrol

"Tell me, why again was I paired with Mr. Grumpy-face?" Mikey's annoying comment stabbed at Raph's patience as he peered over the edge of a building, scoping out the perimeter.

"Mikey, be quiet. I can't hear a dang thing with you talkin' in my ear!" Raph grunted.

"Dude, we've been at it for, like, an hour and we still haven't found any Purple Dragons or foot ninjas! Maybe it's their day off," Mikey suggested. Raph's fingers curled around his sai.

"Ain't no such thing. These scumbags don't take breaks," Raph muttered in a low voice. "So quit talkin'."

"But I'm BORED!" Mikey whined. Didn't Raph get it?

"Be bored some other time, Mikey. Leo said we ain't allowed to come back till eleven at the soonest. You complainin' is just gonna get on my nerves." Raph tried to focus on the alley below, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Mikey crouched down next to Raph, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"See anything, bro?" Mikey asked. Raph growled.

"No, now get outta my personal space!" He pushed Mikey lightly, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him loose his balance and roll onto his shell.

"But I wuv you, Raphie!" Mikey rolled right back onto his feet and threw his arms around Raph's neck, trying to kiss his cheek.

"Hrmph! Get offa me!" Raph struggled to pry Mikey's arms from around his neck before jumping up and backing away to a safe distance, still rubbing Mikey germs off of him. Mikey looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Raph, can we go out for pizza. Pleaseeeee?" Mikey begged widening his already impossibly-huge eyes and folding his hands together.

"What? No, we're supposed to be protecting the city!" Was Mikey crazy? Wait, no duh.

"Like anyone would be dumb enough to stand up to the Battle Nexu-"

"FINISH THAT, and I'll shove your headband down your throat…" Raph warned, eyes dangerously narrowed. Mikey grinned.

"S Champion!" He screamed his high-pitched scream before turning and running, Raph in hot pursuit.

"Grrr. Get back here, Mikey! I've got yer Battle Nexus Champion right here!" Raph lifted up his fist, trying to increase his speed.

"You'll have to catch me first! Nah nah!" Mikey giggled. He was faster than Raph, and he knew it. Especially when Raph let himself get angry.

"Grrr! I'll wipe that goofy smile off your face!" Mikey shrieked with laughter, and Raph couldn't help but smile too. Mikey was right. There weren't any dragons or foot out tonight. Might as well enjoy themselves. Mikey stopped running and let Raph catch up, taking to dodging him instead.

"Too slow! Too slow! Raph, I thought you were a ninja! Right now, I'd be more scared of my grandma!" Mikey teased, performing extreme acrobatics almost effortlessly. He knew that if he got Raph riled up, he'd lose his focus. Raph knew this too, so he pretended to move too fast and twist his foot.

"Ah! Shell!" Mikey froze in his tracks.

"R-Raph, are you ok?" Mikey asked carefully. Raph groaned in response. Mikey bit his lip and came over. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! Please don't tell Leo I-"

Raph jumped up, surprising Mikey and capturing his head in a headlock. "Beat ya at yer own game!" Raph said happily, giving Mikey a triumphant noogie.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Raph's and Mikey's laughter filled the silence in the rooftops. It's a good thing no one heard them and came to investigate. They settled and moved to the edge of the building, which gave them a decent view of the Empire State building and Brooklyn Bridge off in the distance.

"Raph, can you tell me a story?" Mikey asked, trying his "cute face" again. Perhaps at a closer proximity…

"What are you, three? Why?" Raph looked over at Mikey, as if to say 'What are you, three? Why?'

"'Cause you're my favorite brother," Mikey batted his eyes. Raph's gaze softened. Always so happy and full of life. A pain in the shell, but someone worth giving your life to protect. Raph shook his head in defeat.

"Once upon a time…" Raph started, searching the city for something to go off of.

"Make it about a king!" Alright, screw the city.

"Ok, there was a king named Krystofor who ruled the greatest nation in the land. He had two sons. One was really cool and protected all the people in the kingdom and stuff. The other one tried to boss everyone around and act all superior…"

"Wait, there need to be three sons! There always has to be three of everything in fairytales! It's, like, code, or something," Mikey interjected. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Ok, he had a third son who was really smart, but he just locked himself in his room all the time." Mikey laughed at that. "But a great evil was approaching Kofory-"

"Krystofor."

"Right, Krystofor's empire. An' it was called-"

"The Darkness of Malan!" Raph gave Mikey a 'Wait, what?" look. Mikey shrugged.

"Ok. And the only one who could defeat this darkness was one of royal blood. The king, Kostfy-"

"Krystofor."

"Yeah, him. He knew about it somehow."

"A prophecy!"

"Yeah, and so he sent his three sons out to defeat it and save the kingdom. The first son approached the darkness and tried to lecture it to death about honor and hygiene, but the darkness ate him 'cause that was stupid. Then the smart son came and built some weird force field thingy that would supposedly keep the darkness out. But that didn't work either. So then the awesome son came, to defeat the darkness and avenge his brothers."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I tell the rest?" Mikey bounced.

"Uh, ok whatever. Just don't screw it up." Raph relinquished his control over the tale to Mikey.

"The final son approached, confident that he was the one true prince, and that he alone could defeat the Darkness of Malan. He figured that he would have to fight it, 'cause he was a hothead and already fought anything that moved. He lifted his sword, taking his battle stance, a fierce expression on his face. He knew that this was it. Springing forward, he lifted his sword, gave a battle cry, and fought with everything he had!" The story flew off of Mikey's tongue. Raph grinned, anticipating the next part. "But he wasn't strong enough, and the darkness knocked him down, preparing to take that one final, fatal blow. It was then that they heard a whistle. Looking up, they noticed a brilliant man in a dazzling suit, riding a gleaming white stallion." Raph looked extremely annoyed at the introduction of a new character. But he stayed quiet. "He announced himself to be the fourth son! His family never knew about him because of his ultra cool powers of invisibility! The third son hung his head in shame, realizing that this, in fact, was the _true_ prince. The one that the prophecy spoke of. The darkness, losing interest in this late addition to the battle, turned back to its poor, weak victim. That was its mistake. The true prince charged down the hill and speared the darkness, killing it with one shot. You see, the lance was magical and only the combined power of the lance and the prince's ability, with a twist of destiny, could vanquish the Darkness. The two princes that had been lost reappeared and the kingdom rejoiced, throwing a huge party for this fourth prince, who was admittedly more handsome than his brothers. They asked him his secret. How did he do it? It was fate! No darkness can stop a Battle Nexus Champion!"

Raph glared at Mikey, but he had to admit that the story was entertaining. Any story told by Mikey was nothing but.

"Alright, ya knucklehead. Story time's over. Let's get back. Forget Leo, I'm tired," Raph stretched and helped his brother up. Forgetting Leo, the two headed back to the lair.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man with spiked purple hair and hardly concealable piercings walked leisurely down the street. Was he looking for someone to mug? No. It was his day off.

END

* * *

Feel free to review, or not. :D


End file.
